


"Please tell me you had something to eat.”

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: daisy hasn't eaten yet, robbie thinks she really should.





	"Please tell me you had something to eat.”

Daisy was exactly where she had been when Robbie had left eight hours ago, frantically typing away on her laptop. There was a few cans of energy drinks lying around, but no sign of anything else. He heaved a sigh."Please tell me you had something to eat.”

“Did you?”Daisy challenged without so much as looking up from her work.

“Recon was over two hours ago,”he said, moving enough assorted papers onto the desk that he could sit down in the chair across from her.“I went home and cooked for Gabe.”

Daisy snorted, looking over at him, eyebrow quirked.“Do you really think I’m falling for that? I didn’t ask whether you cooked, I asked whether you ate something.”

“Touché,”Robbie said. She really had caught him out.“But you definitely need food. D’you know what that many energy drinks do to you on an empty stomach?”

“Uhm, ew. You’re gross, Reyes.” She did look mildly worried at the thought, though.“Should we order something, then?”

He was about to agree when he changed his mind.

“Nah, we’re going out,”Robbie said. They both could do with a break, and his recon mission had taken him by a spot that his mind had apparently stored away for later use. Probably because his stomach had protested loudly when he’d left the vicinity of those delicious aromas.“I know just the place.”

* * *

“The fair’s in town?”Daisy exclaimed, grabbing Robbie’s hand and pulling him forward.“C’mon, I want candied fruits! And let’s go on the ghost train!”

“Sure thing,”he said, gently but firmly tugging her in a different direction.“We’re getting actual food first, though. Like, at least a few corn dogs. Maybe some bacon wrapped corn.”

“Weird definition of actual food you got there,”Daisy said. “But I’m not arguing with that. You see any deep fried mashed potato on a stick? Because one time a couple of my foster parents took me to a fair, and that stuff is really tasty.”

“How about some corn on the cob while we look for that?”he suggested.“Someone’s gotta offer it. Americans are obsessed with deep frying shit, after all.”

“Sounds good.” Daisy gave him a bright smile.“Also, I’m wrecking you at bumper cars after we’ve eaten.”

Robbie snorted.“Well, you can try.”


End file.
